Never Let it End
by Malley
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are two friends that won't admit their true feelings for each other, despite how obvious it is. Based on the song "Don't Ever Let It End" by Nickelback; no copyright infringement intended.


**Disclaimer:I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. I do not own the song Don't Ever Let It End. The song and its lyrics belong to Nickelback. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N**: So I received a Nickelback CD for Christmas. My sister is also a fan, so she listened to the songs too. She listened to this CD before I did and immediately told me that there's this one song that just SCREAMS jisbon. I listened to it and completely agreed. That's when I got the idea for this fanfiction. Why not put Jane and Lisbon into the situations from the song since it is so similar to their relationship? I love this song and love Jisbon, so this was a perfect match. I broke up the verses and bridges into short tales, one story line or each verse which comes to a close with the refrain at the end. Enjoy!

Never Let it End

**VERSE 1, PART 1**

_I've got two tickets to the game  
><em>_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday  
><em>_and I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done  
><em>_if you're there I don't even care which team won_

Patrick Jane took the elevator up to the Serious Crimes Unit floor, having just returned to the CBI. With a white envelope in his hand, Jane headed toward the office of his favorite person, Teresa Lisbon.

"Hi Lisbon." Jane proclaimed as he strolled into Lisbon's office.

Lisbon, who had been working on her computer at her desk, looked over at him as he took a seat in one of the visitor's chairs situated in front of her desk.

"You're physically incapable of knocking, aren't you?" she responded.

Jane flashed her one of his signature smiles.

"Only when it comes to you, my dear." He replied, and then waved the envelope he'd been carrying for her to see. "However, I think you'll overlook me not knocking-again-when you see what's in this envelope."

"What's in the envelope?" Lisbon asked, now truly curious.

"Well, remember how during this last case, I called into that radio station to confront the killer-DJ while he was on the air?" Jane began.

"I was trying to forget." Lisbon remarked.

"Well, his show partner called me earlier today. Apparently when I called in during that contest, I was the ninth caller. He called me to let me know that I actually won the prize they were giving away and asked me if I wanted it."

"What was the prize?"

"Hold your horses, woman. I'm getting to that." Jane hushed Lisbon. "Anyway, the prize was tickets to the hockey game this Sunday. And since I have TWO tickets to the game, I figured it'd be fun if I took my favorite hockey fanatic with me."

Lisbon could hardly contain her excited smile.

"I'd love to go, Jane." She said happily.

Jane smiled back.

"It's a date then."

**VERSE 1, PART 2**

_We could stop at the coffee shop  
><em>_and make fun of the cops in the parking lot  
><em>_and we could laugh as we both pretend  
><em>_that we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

The afternoon of the game, Jane picked up Lisbon, sporting the jersey of her favorite player, before the two of them headed to the arena. They stopped to purchase some snacks before going to their seats to watch the teams warm up on the ice before the start of the game. As Jane waited in line with Lisbon, he noticed a couple of off-duty cops standing in the line next to them. One of the officers received a call and then groaned after the call ended. Apparently, the group of police officers wasn't off-duty anymore. Jane nudged Lisbon to get her attention and then nodded in the direction of the cops that were now exiting the line to return to their duties.

"Those poor cops…" Lisbon commented. "I would hate to be them right now. There is absolutely nothing that could tear me away from seeing this game."

"You turned your phone off, didn't you?" Jane asked based on Lisbon's last statement.

"Of course. Like I said, nothing is taking me away from seeing this hockey game."

Jane grinned.

"I'm so proud of you, Lisbon!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes and then punched Jane in the shoulder.

**VERSE 2, PART 1**

_Saturday, I'm gonna take her out  
><em>_Cause her favorite band is going to play downtown  
><em>_Gonna sing the song that we all heard of  
><em>_About those two young friends that should've fell in love_

One week later…

Lisbon exited her office, in search of Jane. She found her consultant napping on his favorite brown couch in the bullpen. She tapped him on the forehead and Jane stretched before opening his eyes, where he found Lisbon standing above him.

"Hi Lisbon." He said happily.

"Hi Jane." She said back.

"What's up?" Jane asked as he sat up and then turned to face her again.

"I just read that this one band that I like is coming to town to do a show this weekend. I was going to go and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Lisbon explained, somewhat shyly.

"I'm touched, Lisbon. We had so much fun at the hockey game last weekend that now you want to spend more time with me!"

"The invitation can be revoked."

"I'm kidding Lisbon." Jane responded, calming Lisbon. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Great."

"What band are we going to see?" Jane asked.

"Remember that song you asked me about on the radio yesterday?" Lisbon pointed out.

"The one about the two friends that should've fallen in love?"

"Yep, that one. That's the band." Lisbon confirmed.

"That band? They're pretty good. Should be fun to hear that song performed live."

"Definitely."

**VERSE 2, PART 2**

_Later on we'll cut through the park  
><em>_And she can hold my hand cause she hates the dark  
><em>_And we can laugh as we both pretend  
><em>_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

"That was a good show." Jane stated. "Seriously, I think you've converted me into a fan."

"My work is done." Lisbon joked triumphantly.

Jane and Lisbon took a leisurely stroll through the park across the street from the concert venue to find Lisbon's SUV (it was easier to walk a few blocks that to fight the crowd through the parking lot). As they headed deeper into the park, the street lamps became fewer and fewer until the only light was cast down from the starry night sky endlessly stretching above them. Jane, in the darkness, hit his foot on something on the path, nearly tripping him.

"Ow!" Jane said, slightly stumbling forward.

"Are you alright?" Lisbon immediately asked.

"Yeah…I just tripped over something." He explained.

"I'm not surprised. There's hardly any light in this park." Lisbon agreed. "It's a criminal's paradise."

"I'd hate to get separated….We should hold hands."

Even in the dark, Jane could tell that Lisbon was directing a glare-of-death at him. She wasn't keen on the whole physical contact/touching thing.

"Hey, it's either that or you'll have to come rescue me." Jane stated.

With a groan, Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand and then continued down the path. As annoying as it seemed at first, both of them could tell-though neither would admit it aloud-that, strangely, it felt right…

**BRIDGE/VERSE 3**

_The greatest times we ever had  
><em>_Its crazy now just looking back, we can laugh  
><em>_and you never know where life's gonna go  
><em>'_cause we're the ones who will ever know_

_about Sunday night just her and I  
><em>_sittin' side by side in the full moon light  
><em>_I pulled her close just to hold her tight  
><em>_and the both of us could tell it just felt right  
><em>_She looked at me in the sweetest way  
><em>_like she could tell what the hell I was about to say  
><em>_must have took a while just to find the words  
><em>'_cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

The next weekend…

Jane and Lisbon had spent yet another weekend together. They retired to Lisbon's apartment after dinner out to sit outside on the patio and enjoy the warm evening and, essentially, to enjoy each other's company.

"We've spent three weekends in a row together. People are going to start thinking we're a couple." Jane commented as he sat down on the grass next to Lisbon.

"But a couple of what is the question." Lisbon remarked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Lisbon just smiled in response.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the beautiful, picturesque weather outside tonight. Jane placed his hand on the grass behind Lisbon and smiled secretly to himself when she leaned back against him. It felt peaceful and right.

Unsure of what had come over him, Jane was about to tell Lisbon how much he enjoyed spending time with her and that maybe they should give being "a couple" a shot, but he couldn't make the words leave his mouth when she looked at him after he called her name. Patrick Jane, the Mentalist, was actually speechless. They looked at each other while Jane searched for the words, and Lisbon seemed to recognize this. She smiled sweetly at him and then spoke the words that Jane had been desperately searching for:

"Listen Jane-Patrick-I want to talk to you about these last few weeks. I've really enjoyed this time we've spent together. Like you said, it's like we're a couple and not just friends. I love being your friend, don't get me wrong, but that's the thing; I'm tired of pretending that I'm not wishing for something more. The only thing is I've been terrified to tell you because I would be heartbroken if I lost you or your friendship because I told you how I felt."

Jane immediately pulled Lisbon into his arms and held her tightly to him. She had said to him exactly what he'd been unable to say to her. He released Lisbon from his embrace to face her as he responded:

"You don't have to worry about our relationship, Teresa, because I feel the same way you do." Jane told her as he brought his hand up to Lisbon's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I've just been afraid to tell you. You're my best friend and I wanted to be something more too, but the demons from my past made me too scared to act on my feelings-or your feelings-when I knew they were there."

"You knew how I felt?" Lisbon asked, surprised.

"Like I told you before, you're translucent, my dear." Jane said. "The way you were so jealous with Erica Flynn…why Agent Darcy knows you don't like her…"

Lisbon playfully punched Jane in the shoulder…again.

"Was I that obvious?" She then asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Only to me. But thankfully you were because you showed me I could love again after Angela."

Lisbon smiled at him and then intertwined her fingers with Jane's. His hand, however, felt different. She looked down at his hand and found that he had removed his wedding band.

"I'm ready to move on, if you'll have me." Jane said in response to Lisbon's observation.

"If I'm so translucent, you should already have your answer." Lisbon said with a smile.

Jane smiled back.

"Just promise me that you and I will do everything possible, now that we're together, to never let this end." Jane whispered. "I couldn't stand to lose you Teresa, as a friend or as my girlfriend…Girlfriend…boy is that fun to say!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but smiled at her new boyfriend nonetheless.

"I promise. But think about it, if you and I can make it through all we've been through and get to this point, I don't think we have to worry about our relationship's strength." Lisbon replied.

And that is one of the many reasons I love you Teresa." Jane stated.

"Oh yeah? What are the other reasons?"

"Well, you're stunningly beautiful, strong, fearless, loving, wonderful-" Jane began until Lisbon interrupted him.

"Jane? Stop talking."

Lisbon leaned forward and kissed Jane, who happily responded.

"You're right; that's so much better than talking." Jane joked before kissing Lisbon again.

_I'm tired of pretending  
><em>_But I'm terrified of it ending  
><em>_and I know when I'm with you  
><em>_there's nothing I could do  
><em>_to ever let it end  
><em>_and I know you feel the same way  
><em>'_cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
><em>_and as you pulled me near  
><em>_you whispered in my ear  
><em>_don't ever let it end…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it...Please Review!<p> 


End file.
